oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting on the Shore
A young marine travels aimlessly on the shore of a small island with little no signs of life. "Gooooooood this is so dull those brothers send me out to the middle of nowhere to scout for hours on end for nothing". The ensign paused in place understanding that he was infact incorrect as in the distance he saw a small ship and a vaguely human looking silhouette. "HEY what hell are you doing out here the nearest town is all the way south of here..." the marine was Trigate Edwin and he quickly made his way down to the mysterious figure " I don't know what you are doing down here...its a little suspicious not to load off at the nearest town". Rhita Bhatt mentally flinched over this happening, but she made her best effort to try and salvage this situation. Act natural, behave as if you just own the place. She thought to herself as she made sure her rowing boat was properly anchored to the shoreline. "Oh, I am not loading off. I am actually here to stock up. I don't really fancy crowds and such more than I have to endure. Plus, in my experience, it is less common for someone to snatch your boat when parked outside of the towns." She spoke with a beaming smile. "Hmm ah I understand, but I hope you understand that I will have to search your supplies" he said examining her small ship "nothing personal of course its in page 78 article 13 of the marine handbook instated by the previous fleet admiral". Edwin searched his outfit and quickly pulled out a small but thick book labeled with the symbol of the marines, and without a single thought he turned perfectly to the page containing the rule in question. "So don't argue that me searching is against your rights" he said in quotations speaking from previous experience. Rhita chuckled softly. "An invasion of privacy perhaps, but I am sure that the authorities have the absolute rights to ensure that no illegal products of means are being carried." She said as she stepped aside. She felt secure with letting him search the boat. It didn't have much beyond a pouch of coins, a saber, and a backpack of her personal belongings. "Feel free to search." She said calmly as she stepped aside to let the marine forward. Even the searching of criminal conduct bored him only finding useless objects with no connection to piracy. "If you don't mind my asking why are you sailing out?" he said in a calm nonchalant tone "these seas are a dangerous place not meant to be traveled by someone of your size and especially not to be traveled alone so whats so important you need to bare these seas today by yourself?" "Unless you sail these seas out of ignorance, I have seen big hulking brutes sail into the grand line with a stride of confidence then return beaten far beyond recognition" he said slowly closing the chest and supplies and turning to the young sailor "I mean look at me I've spent my entire life trained under the guiding eyes of a vice admiral, but still my first day on the seas my life was nearly cut short by a sea king". "I guess I wouldn't be sleeping with the fishes I'd be sleeping in the fishes hihihihi" the young marine spoke humored by his own small joke. Rhita giggled along with him. "I am not alone. I sail with a crew who help me with the travels. I am little more than a chef at the moment, but I do have the powers of Devil Fruit at my side, and I train every day to get better. Though I will admit to you that going into the new world for my first adventure may have been the equivalent of diving into a tsunami." "A devil fruit? Interesting I also carry one of those abilities. My father told me the second I chomped into that thing it'd be the death of me said that a marine can't live his life scared of a little water. I regret one thing about consuming that cursed fruit, and that is because I can never escape to the sea when the surface becomes to ruff. Remember this the surface has people far scarier than any beast on the ocean deep." Edwin let out a long yawn and searched the horizon then the misty shore for any other signs of life and said, "I'm bored and I need a little entertainment before I make the long walk and ride to base so how about a deal show me your curse from the sea devil and I'll show you mine" he slowly turned to her while placing everything he had taken out of the boat back in its place in a nice and neat manner "I have seen so many fruits by pirate and marine a like but even now I never get enough from seeing them".